The present invention relates to a device which is provided for use with a spray can nozzle assembly so that air is prevented from entering the orifice of the actuator of the spray can nozzle assembly. In this manner, the air cannot dry the fluid contents within the spray can nozzle assembly. The present invention is adapted to be used with spray cans containing pressurized paint or other air cured liquid material. The device of the present invention is adapted to be selectively removable and replaceable, as desired, so that it will be maintained over the actuator of the spray can nozzle assembly in its orificecovering position between uses of the spray can.
The present invention can also be adapted to be used with spray nozzles in professional use where paint supply is separate from the compressed air supply. Many formulations and colors of paint are available for use packaged in pressurized cans provided with contents dispensing spray nozzles. This type of dispensing actuator is an easy and effective method of applying paint to the area requiring protective or decorative coverage.
The main disadvantage of this system of paint dispensing is that, more often than not, the dispensing actuator orifice (even after following directions as to removing remaining paint by dispensing in inverted position until clean spray appears) is clogged with air dried materials the next time paint is to be dispensed. Thus, the present invention has general applicability to spray nozzles whenever it is desired to prevent the drying out of the fluid contained within the spray nozzle assembly by blocking off the orifice by use of a blocking pad, more fully explained hereinafter. In the preferred embodiment, as will also be explained, the blocking pad is a fibrous material soaked in oil which is substantially air impenetrable, non evaporating, and thus prevents air from drying out the paint contained within the spray nozzle assembly. The blocking pad when the device is secured to the nozzle assembly is immediately adjacent to and held against the orifice of the nozzle.
Spray cans containing paint are designed to dispense material by pushing, downwardly, on the nozzle assembly of the spray can. Between uses of the spray can, air has, in the past, been allowed to contact material still in the orifice of the actuator of the spray can nozzle assembly and thereby dry out the paint contents contained within the spray can orifice. It is thus highly desirable to provide a device which is capable of being selectively removed and replaceable over the orifice of the spray can nozzle assembly so that the orifice of the push button can be completely blocked off between uses to thereby prevent air from passing through to the orifice and drying out the paint contained within the spray can nozzle assembly. The present invention solves the desired purpose, as will be more fully explained hereinafter.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention a blocking pad soaked with the non-evaporative, air impenetrable substance is held against the dispensing orifice of a paint sprayer where the air pressure supply is separate from the paint reservoir. The knurled ring normally encircling the dispensing orifice is removed and replaced with a closed-end, knurled ring mounted on the spray nozzle assembly. The soaked pad is held in the closed end of the replacement knurled ring and when it is threaded onto the nozzle assembly the pad will cover the dispensing orifice.